


Sakura and security guards

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki wants to take Tatsuya to see the cherry blossom in their free day, but Tatsuya has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura and security guards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkimattei.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nikkimattei.livejournal.com).



“Hey, I know what we can do today!” Koki beamed out over his cup of latte, raising his head to reveal a smirking face framed by black locks of hair.

Tatsuya smiled too. It was impossible to remain unaffected by that bright smile of Koki’s, especially when he was onto something. He shook his head incredulously, but the smile remained on his lips.

“I’m not sure I want to know.” He replied half joking, carefully inspecting Koki’s face from the other side of the low table they were sitting at, enjoying the lattes Koki made.

“We can go to Aoyama and Roppongi to see the cherry blossom. It will be fun.” Koki said, the gleam in his eyes infectious as his smile was.

Tatsuya thought about it for a second. “And there will be a lot of people also…” he pointed out, already imagining the reactions of various people when they saw idols in their free time. It wasn’t something he wanted in that particular day.

Koki’s smile didn’t falter. “Exactly! Lots of people meaning they won’t pay much attention to us. We can walk freely and no one will notice it’s us.” He said proudly.

Tatsuya emitted a soft laugh, taking another sip of his coffee. “You always say that and at the end of it, you’re the one that has to take a picture with the fans that recognize us. I think you like it.” he teased, scooting closer to Koki on the heated hardwood floor.

“Just a little bit.” He admitted, winking right before he took Tatsuya in his arms. “So, what do you say?”

Tatsuya moaned in the embrace, a soft sound of approval as it was about how good it felt to be wrapped up in Koki’s arms.

“We can pretend we’re filming something for work if someone recognizes us.” Koki proposed, kissing the top of his lover’s head, the spiky hair tickling his lips.  
Tatsuya chuckled. “What about the cameras?”

“We’ll say they’re all over, in the trees.” Koki replied proudly of his answer, his hands gently caressing Tatsuya’s back in long, practiced movements.

This time, Tatsuya couldn’t hold back his laugh, already imagining the looks on people’s faces if they were to tell them something like that. He detached himself from Koki, his rich laugh piercing the nice silence of the room. One thing he absolutely adored about Koki was his twisted sense of humor.

“I have a better idea.” He finally said when he stopped laughing, after pondering for a while. “Why don’t we go out for a drive and we can see the cherry blossom from the car. Then, we can come back here where I don’t have to share you with lots of people. Ok?”

“Ok.” Koki replied eagerly, already loving that plan when Tatsuya said something like that. He could melt in front of him whenever he said things that proved how much he cared about him.

The plan worked perfectly, both of them satisfied with the outcome when they reached a little park less crowded that the main streets. Koki parked the car and they watched the beautiful trees engulfing the alleys with their beauty, decorating the cement and the soil with all sorts of shades of pink from the fallen petals. At some point, the breeze blew through their branches, the petals swirling down to the ground in a soft pink cover. It was beautiful, something that they both wanted to watch every year, together.

Upon returning to Tatsuya’s cozy apartment, they promised to do it every year, no matter how busy they were. It was something magical, being there and watching the beauty of those blossoms with the one you loved. Even if it was from the inside of the car, it didn’t make it less special.

“Thank you.” Tatsuya muttered right before bringing his plumped lips to his lover’s equally full ones in a soft kiss.

Koki’s reply was another soft, chaste kiss when Tatsuya retreated. He caught his hand and pressed another one on the inside of his palm, then he took it into his own, as if he was sealing the promise they made.

“Now, Officer…” Tatsuya let out in a seductive voice, already aroused at the thought of his lover’s dominating behavior in bed. “… won’t you show a poor student his way to his dorm room?” he faked a sheepish grin while he watched him intently.

Koki chuckled. “I’m not wearing the security guard uniform again.” He protested, but deep down he knew he would do it if that was what Tatsuya wanted.

“You don’t have to, Sir.” He released Koki’s hand only to run it through the long black hair of his lover. “I’m sure you can wield your power and authority without the uniform.” He let out in the same seductive tone, licking his plumped lips purposely.

Koki cleared his throat, a smile he couldn’t contain decorating his face. “Oh, but without my uniform means I’m off duty…” he leaned into the touch, letting Tatsuya play with the soft locks.

“Exactly.” Tatsuya curled his tongue upon his upper lip.

“So what does a beautiful student doing out so late on the streets anyway?” he asked, slipping into his role just as easy as he would do for a drama.

Tatsuya snickered. “I’m looking for some company. But I’m kind of lost and I need to get back to my room.”

“Oh, really? And did you find? Company I mean?”

“Well, there’s this handsome security guard, but I’m not sure he wants to help me.” Tatsuya stroked Koki’s head one last time before he pulled back, putting some distance between them just enough to turn around and wait for Koki’s move.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s eager to help.” Koki said, immediately stepping closer to his lover, embracing him from behind and guiding them to the bedroom. “But are you sure about this? Maybe he’ll take advantage of you.”

“And maybe that’s exactly what I want.” Tatsuya replied as he put his hands on Koki’s, tracing the forearm down to the elbow.

“Whatever you wish, beautiful.” Koki pressed a gentle kiss on Tatsuya’s nape, making their way into the room and to the big bed.

He turned his lover in his arms, immediately bringing their lips together in an urgent kiss as he felt the arousal growing in his body. Koki was never good at suppressing his urges when Tatsuya was so tempting, so eager to be close to him. He intended to kiss him softly, but as soon as they lips touched, the spark of electricity ran through his body and his self control was lost. More urgent kisses followed, hands roaming whenever they could touch. By the time they pulled back for some air, both panting from the intensity of the kisses, they were half naked, Tatsuya already with his hands working on unbuckling Koki’s belt.

“Will you show me your gun, officer?” he pulled the belt out from the loops and throw it somewhere over his head, landing on the floor with a loud rustle. He run his hand over the already hardened member but retracted it just as soon as he heard Koki moan.

“Be my guest. See for yourself.” Koki replied, taking a deep breath.

Tatsuya smirked and in record time he opened the pants, pulling them down along with the briefs to expose Koki’s erection.

“Oh, it’s loaded.” Tatsuya wrapped his fingers around the soft flesh, slowly stroking it. “But is it working?” he teased knowing that will throw Koki self control off.

And it did. Grabbing his shoulders, Koki threw him on the bed, immediately working on removing the intruding garments that stand in their way. “Oh, I’ll show you how well my gun works.” He muttered while pulling down Tatsuya’s pants and underwear, in the same time stepping out of his own.

He plopped on the bed, over his lover’s well trained body, their erections rubbing together in the most delicious way. Their combined moans filled the room, drowned in a sloppy kiss that Koki initiated the second he could reach the delicious lips of Tatsuya. He rocked his hips to emphasize the pleasure, their heated skin meeting in all the right places.

Koki broke the kiss, letting his mouth roam from Tatsuya’s full lips down to his neck, where he stopped for a second only to suck on his Adam’s apple before following a path to his ear, playing with the lobe, tasting metal from the earring and Tatsuya’s sweet taste.

He ground his hips a little bit harder which earned him a moan from his lover. “Does it seems like it’s working?” Koki whispered into the guy’s ear, licking over the shell to increase the sensations.

“More.” Tatsuya threw his head back, moaning and bucking his hips in need for more of the heavenly friction.

“I’ll give you more, don’t worry.” Koki whispered loud enough to be heard as he began descending down Tatsuya’s body, his hands reaching everywhere he could.

He stopped when he reached one of the erect, dark nipples, lapping his tongue around it a couple of times before hungrily kissing his way downwards, the muscles contracting under his ministrations. He already memorized every single curve of Tatsuya’s well defined body, but he never gets enough of it. He kissed every arch of Tatsuya’s sculpted abs, his hands roaming all over his torso, to his arms and back to the same path his tongue took earlier.

Tatsuya barely had time to grab the bottle of lube and hand it to Koki, when his aching member was engulfed in the tight heat of his lover’s mouth. He groaned deeply, throwing his head back as he suppressed the urge to buck his hips up into the addictive heat. Instead, he spread his legs as much as he could, allowing Koki to reach his most intimate spot a little better.

His hands slipped into Koki’s dark locks, pulling his head down to take all of him in, until the tip of his shaft hit the back of his throat. He felt the cool liquid on his skin, Koki’s finger teasing the entrance as his tongue traced invisible lines on his cock. Tatsuya hissed at the first intrusion, pulling Koki’s hair not so gently, but soon everything was forgotten as the warm wet cave surrounding his manhood brought him pleasure like each and every time.

By the time Koki inserted the second finger and made scissoring motions, Tatsuya practically rode his fingers, torn between thrusting his hips up in his mouth or just fucking his fingers. With a slurp he released the aching member and kissing Tatsuya’s inner thigh, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself for the main event.

Koki hovered on top of his lover, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss as he eased himself into him. Past the tight ring of muscles which clenched his length with every inch he inserted, he moaned into the kiss, around Tatsuya’s hot mouth as his member twitched. That was one of the things he would never get used to, no matter how many times they would do it. The tightness surrounding his cock, squeezing it in the sweetest way, Tatsuya’s lips against his own, their tongues chasing each other in devilish circles and Tatsuya’s fingers digging into his flesh, sending electricity throughout his whole body.

He stilled when he was fully buried inside, his hands roaming on Tatsuya’s side, the contracting muscles soothing under his touches. It was absolutely perfect. He pulled back for a few moments, watching his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort and upon seeing none, he smirked.

“How do you feel about my ‘gun’ now?” he brought one of his hands to caress Tatsuya’s cheek.

Tatsuya eyed him with lust clouding his half closed eyes. “The best one, Sir.” He stacked to the character one last time. “Now move, Koki!” he urged the guy with determination.

“Oh, how I love you!” Koki managed to say right before his lover wrapped his legs around his waist.

He crashed their lips together once again, pulling out of the entrance until only the head remained inside only to thrust back in, repeating the movement until he settled on a slow pace. He was in Heaven every time he was inside his lover, every time they were close like this.

Tatsuya dug his nails deeper in his shoulders as waves of pleasure washed over him. He broke the kiss so he could catch his breath, his whole body trembling when Koki brushed the head of his length over his sweet spot. He cried out in pure ecstasy, his lover’s name along with incoherent words of encouragement for both of them.

Slipping one of his hands between them to reach the forgotten length, Koki matched the pumps with his thrusts, bringing his lover closer and closer to his climax. He attacked Tatsuya’s neck with kisses, nibbling on the soft skin while he picked up the pace, each thrust more powerful than the other. Judging by the cascade of sounds slipping out of Tatsuya’s mouth, he enjoyed it just as much as him.

It didn’t take long for Tatsuya to come, his body stimulated from both sides. His throat was dry from all those sinful sounds, the ecstasy invading his body from head to toe as he cried Koki’s name one last time and spilled his seeds all over their abdomen and Koki’s hand.

The tight walls closed down around his length even more, gripping it like a vice. Koki felt the coil gathering in his stomach as he kept thrusting inside his lover, the resistance bringing him over the edge. A few thrusts later, he groaned around Tatsuya’s neck, unloading his semen inside the velvety hole. He could swear his body also began to tremble but he didn’t question it. Instead, he rode his orgasm, panting hard on top of Tatsuya’s body.

They didn’t know how long they stood there, their bodies melted into each other like they were one, their heavy breaths filling the comfortable silence of the room, the air smelling of sweat and sex and them. Koki was the first one to move, freeing Tatsuya and plopping on the bed next to him, a silly grin on his face.

“I love you too.” Tatsuya said while staring at the ceiling.

“I know you do.” Koki replied proudly, his grin spread onto his whole face. “Come here.” He patted his chest, too lazy and satisfied to even move.

Faking a dramatic sigh, Tatsuya scooted closer, snuggling against Koki’s body.   
Koki wrapped his arms around his lover, placing a soft kiss on top of Tatsuya’s head, this time the spiky hair didn’t tickle his lips. Instead, the bed hair was soft against his lips, just the way he liked it.

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
